


A New Plan

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine needs to find a new plan when Steve becomes permanently unavailable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Written for [](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/profile)[**powrhug**](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/)'s [H50 Outside Your Pairing Zone Challenge](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1934390.html). I've never written femslash before so I do believe this qualifies. :D

Catherine stumbled to her feet, head swimming at the sudden movement, and, okay, that probably meant she'd had a few too many beers. She suppressed what she was sure would be a very embarrassing giggle and started weaving her way off of the beach and toward Steve's house.

"Hey," a woman said stepping into her path. "Where are you going?"

Catherine shook her head trying to clear the fog and focused on the woman, recognizing her as Kono, one of Steve's team. "Looking for Steve."

"He's with Danny," Kono said, grabbing Catherine's arm and trying to turn her back toward the beach.

"Well, where are they?" Catherine asked, determined.

"No, he's _with_ Danny." Kono said, emphasizing her words. "And about time too."

"What do you--" Catherine stopped suddenly, realizing what Kono was actually saying. He mouth fell open, sure Steve talked about Danny a lot but she'd had no idea he was into men. "When did that happen?"

"Tonight," Kono said laughing.

Catherine shook her head and let Kono lead her farther down the beach away from the bonfire and the other guests. "Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"What do you mean?" Kono asked, letting go of Catherine's arm and flopping down on the soft sand.

"Well, he's my shore leave plan," Catherine said, joining Kono on the sand.

"Shore leave plan?" Kono asked, turning to look at her.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be stuck for months at a time on a ship, surrounded by men--athletic, muscular men--and not be able to touch?" Catherine sighed. "Damn fraternization rules. So I have a shore leave plan for every port. When we stop at Pearl, Steve's up." This time Catherine couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up, "Or he's usually 'up.'"

"Oh, I'd say he's 'up' right now." Kono laughed.

Catherine burst into laughter, leaning toward Kono, their shoulders bumping. "Good for him. But now I have to figure out a back-up plan."

Kono reached out and patted Catherine's thigh. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Catherine nodded absently as she stared down at her thigh. Kono was done patting but her hand was still there, sliding slowly upward until her thumb dipped under the hem of Catherine's skirt. Oh, that was interesting, and not exactly unwelcome either. She glanced up at Kono and saw a guarded look on her face, like she was bracing for rejection. Catherine studied Kono in the moonlight. Her dark hair fell loose around her face, shining brightly in the soft light. She was beautiful.

It had been a long time since Catherine had even thought about being with a woman. Before the Navy, in high school, there had been some youthful experimentation, which had halted abruptly when she went to the Academy and had to be ever cautious of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. But that was gone now and she could do as she pleased. Hell, if she wanted to she could even take Kono out dancing. She loved dancing and Steve always refused, but the idea of Kono's lithe body moving against hers, was a very nice thought. Making up her mind, Catherine shifted down slightly, opening her legs, and allowing her skirt to rise up another inch.

Kono's eyes widened and a smile slowly spread across her lips as she slid her hand farther up Catherine's thigh. "I'm not an athletic, muscular man."

"No," Catherine agreed laying back in the sand and spreading her legs wider. "But those are a dime a dozen."

"Hmmm," Kono agreed lying down beside her. "Plenty of those in other ports?"

Catherine nodded. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all," Kono said, brushing her thumb against Catherine's damp panties.

"Good," Catherine said, arching her hips up seeking more contact. She grabbed Kono's head and pulled her down into a kiss. "Because I think I like this plan."


End file.
